Who Knew?
by Crystal Joyy
Summary: Emily is mean to Leah behind her back and sends her away. She comes back and Sam rapes her. How will Emily react? Is Leah pregnant? What happens when Leah imprints? Will Sam be jealous? Will Sam find out the babies are his? R&R plz!
1. Betrayal

**This starts off with Emily writing invitiations for her and Sam's wedding. This is written in play form.**

Leah-(Walks in the room where Emily is) Hey Em?

Emily-(Looks up from what she is doing and looks at her)Yeah?

Leah-(Nervous)I was wondering if you needed help finding a wedding singer.

Emily-Well I have one in mind,but she's exspensive. Why?

Leah-I was wondering if I could...sing at the wedding.

Emily-(Looks at her wierd)I didn't know you could sing.

Leah-(moves a couple of strands out her face and pushes them behind her ear)A couple of friends of mine said that I was good.

Emily-Umm...Sure. Okay.

Leah-(Smiles alittle)Thanks (Walks out)

Emily-(Waits until shes sure Leah is gone;picks up her phone and dails a number)

Rachel (A friend of Emily's from high school)-Hello?

Emily-You won't believe what just happened.

Rachel-What?

Emily-Leah just asked me if she can sing at the wedding.

Rachel-Leah Clearwater?

Emily-Duh.

Rachel-Why does she wanna sing at the wedding?

Emily-She doesn't. She said because some of her friends said she can sing.(Rolls her eyes) I bet shes just trying to ruin the wedding. Pathic witch.

Rachel-(Laughs)Yeah like anyone would wanna be her friend anyways.

Emily-(Laughs with her)Thats excatly what I was thinking.

Rachel-So what did you tell her?

Emily-I told her she could.

Rachel-Why?

Emily-Everyone feels pity for her about what happened. Especially Sam,so I have to act nice to her to keep him happy. Thats the only reason shes a bridesmaid.

Rachel-But shes your cousin.

Emily-So,shes trying to steal back Sam even though she knows it won't happen.

Rachel-Good what are you gonna do if she ruins the wedding?

Emily-She won't. That's why I called you. I need you hire a wedding singer for backup.

Rachel-Sure. I'll do it.

Emily-(Smiles)Great. I call you later. I have to get back to writing invitations.

Rachel-Ok.(They hang up)

*Meanwhile with Leah*

Leah-(Walks into the club)

Crystal(Works as one of the bartenders)-Hey Le.

Leah-Hey. (Sits in a seat by the bar)

Crystal-I thought today was your night off.

Leah-It is. But I just had to get away from home. Everyone is killing theirselves over the wedding. It's not like anyone even cares about me.

Crystal-I'm your bestfriend. I care.

Leah-(Smiles warmly)Thanks.

Crystal-(Smiles back)So has anyone figured out you've been sneaking off here instead when your supposed to be running partol?

Leah-No and shhhhh. Your the only person besides my family that knows. And I would like to keep it that way.

Crystal-It's not like anyone is gonna know what I mean but 'running partol'.

Leah-(Shrugs)

Crystal-So did you do what I told you to do?

Leah-(Sighs)Yeah I did it.

Crystal-And...what did she say?

Leah-She said sure. But only because she knew I won't do it for money and getting a wedding singer would be expensive.

Crystal-Well aleast she said you can.

Leah-Whatever.I'm just tired of people feeling sorry for me.(Puts her head down)

*A week later with Emily*

Rachel-(Knocks on the door)

Emily-(Opens it)What's up?

Rachel-Are you here alone?

Emily-(Can see the panic in her eyes)Yeah whats wrong?

Rachel-I can't find a wedding singer.

Emily-What?

Rachel-I've looked everywhere. Their all way out of the budget.

Emily-(plops down on the couch)That's it. My wedding is ruined.

Sam-(Walks in and sees Emily's expression)Baby,what's wrong.(Sits next to her)

Rachel-We can't find a wedding singer.

Sam-Leah bailed out?

Rachel-No.(mummbles)Unfortunately.

Sam-Then whats the problem?

Emily-...There is no was just kidding.

Sam-(Stands up and heads toward the kitchen)Oh,cause I know a great wedding singer within the budget if she did decide she didn't want to do it.

Rachel-(Looks at Emily)

Emily-(Gets an idea and smiles evily)Rach,give Leah a call. I need you guys help with a few things.

Sam-You need me to help you to?

Emily-No,girl things.(Gets up and walks to her and Sam's bedroom with Rachel following)

Rachel-What are you thinking?

Emily-I'm thinking we give Leah too much to do so she'll screw up.

Rachel-(Smiles with her)what about we give the wrong instructions on how to do something that is the simplist thing and frame her of doing it on purpose to destroy the wedding.

Emily-(Hugs her)I swear it's like your my twin,except i'm better looking.

Rachel-(Crosses her arms)Oh Ha Ha.

Sam-(Heard everything from in the kitchen and is sadden that Emily would do that to Leah but he doesn't want to lose neither one of them so he decideds to do what he can to stop Emily and Rachel from doing what their planning.)


	2. Leaving

**Special thanks to Toshii for being to first (and only so far)to leave a review.**

***With Emily,Leah,and Rachel***

Rachel-(Looks at Emily)

Emily-(Looks at Rachel and nods)Umm...Le?

Leah-(Looks up)Yeah?

Emily-Rach and I have to gotta go pick up some things.I need you to call the flower arranger and request for 7 dozen flowers. And then call the caterers and tell them to cancel our order of the fruit. Then call Edible Arrangements and request for a change in the order from 2 dozen to 7 dozen orders of every fruit they have except pineapple for the Uley wedding.

Leah-Suuuure...I can do that.(Writing down what she caught)

Emily-Great. Come on Rach.(Walks out)

Rachel-(Follows her out the bedroom)

Leah-(Sighs and tries to remember everything Emily told her then picks the phone and dails the number for the flower arranger.)

Rachel-(Walks back in)Slight change in the order. Emily wants all the fruit to be pineapple.

Leah-Okay.(Writes it down)

Rachel-Good.(Closes the door)

Emily-Did you do it?

Rachel-Yeah.

Emily-What did she say?

Rachel-She said okay.

Emily-(Rolls her eyes)She can't even rememeber that her own cousin is allergic to pineapple.

Rachel-Maybe she does rememeber.

***A week later***

Emily-(Screams)

Sam-(Runs to her)What's wrong?

Emily-Pineapple!

Sam-(Confused)What?

Emily-She told them PINEAPPLE!

Sam-Who told who pineapple?

Emily-Leah! She told Edible Arrangements to make all the fruit pineapple.

Sam-What's wrong with pineapple? I like pineapple.

Emily-SAM! I'M ALLERGIC TO PINEAPPLE! DEATHLY ALLERGIC!

Sam-Oh. Well you never told me that.

Emily-(Rolls her eyes)Shut up and get Leah here! I'm gonna kill her!

Sam-Em,calm down. I'm sure it was an accident. (Doesn't think this is the plan that Emily and Rachel planned)

Emily-An Accident? How-

Sam-(Cuts her off)Em,you can talk to her a the bonfire tonight. She's running partol right now.

Emily-But SAm-

Sam-(Cuts her off again)Please?

Emily-(Sighs)Fine.

***Later on at the bonfire***

Emily-(About to walk up to Leah)

Sam-(Grabs her by the arm and pulls her side)What are you doing?

Emily-I was about to talk to Leah about what she did.

Sam-(Sighs)Emily,I heard what you and Rachel were talking about.

Emily-(Confused)What?

Sam-You two were planning on messing things up and framing Leah to make everyone hate her.

Emily-I have no idea what your talking about.(Lying;crosses her arms)

Sam-Why are you lying?I already know.

Emily-What do I need to frame her for? Nobody likes her anyways.

Sam-Emily(Trying not to yell)Why would you say that? She's your cousin!

Emily-Sam,she asked to sing at the wedding. I said yes to be POLITE and you know that she can't sing.

Sam-(Just looks at her;trying to make sense of it all)

Emily-(Sees he doesn't get it and continues where she left off)She said some of her friends said she can sing.

Sam-(Thinks Leah doesn't have friends with the attitude she always has)Ohhhh. Wait,why would she do that?

Emily-Because she wants you. She wants to see us sad that our special day is ruined.

Sam-(Believes Emily and looks at Leah with rage in his eyes)Do what you gotta do.

Emily-(Smirks)I've been planning on it.(Walks over to Leah) I need to talk to you. Speaking loud so everyone can hear.

Leah-Okay. Whats up?

Emily-Are you trying to kill me? Are you trying to ruin the wedding?

Leah-(Looks at her with wide eyes)What? No! Why would you think that?

Emily-Maybe because you replace the fruit I wanted with all pineapple. When I told you I didn't want pineapple at all!

Leah-Rachel told me you changed it to pineapple!

Emily-Don't you blame this on Rachel. Why would she tell yout that. She knows I'm allergic to pineapple and she hates them.

Leah-I don't know. I'm sorry. I'll fix it.

Emily-You'll fix it? Do you have extra money to fix it? What's done is done! I'll have to work more shifts to get it fixed! You don't even have a job!

Leah-Emily,I swear I didn't know.

Emily-How can you not know? Your my cousin!

Leah-(Looks around and sees everyone is giving her a disapponinted look but Sam is looking down)

Emily-(Enjoying how it's killing Leah inside and decideds to keep it up since she can see shes about to cry)Why don't you just leave?

Leah-(Looks at her shocked)What?

Emily-Nobody wants you here. No one even likes all just feel sorry for you because Sam left you for you own cousin.

Leah-(That had did tears started down her cheek as she tried to wipe them away but her attempt was useless as they were replaced by fresh tears;she looked around to everyone who knew Emily had gone to far but was too shocked to say anything)You want me to leave?

Emily-Yes. We all do. Even your own brothers said he probably would he sad if you died.

Leah-(She knew it was true but she couldn't spit oput a single word that was stuck in the thoat to protest that maybe he was kidding;instead she turned around and started to walk away.)

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. What do you think is gonna happen next?**


	3. Who Knew?

***With Rachel and Emily a week later***

Rachel-I still can't believe you let me miss the whole thing. Did she cry?

Emily-(Nods;smiling)

Rachel-Where do you think she is?

Emily-(Shrugs)I don't know and who cares?

Rachel-By the way Sam is moping around,he does.

Emily-He just feels bad that she would go that for to get him back.

Rachel-Probably,probably not. So did you find a wedding singer yet?

Emily-(Sighs)Yeah.

Rachel-The one Sam was referring to?

Emily-Sam's idea of a wedding singer is a rock band.

Rachel-(Laughs)Are you serious?

Emily-Yeah.I wanted to slap him.

Sam-(Walks into the room)Are you two ready?

Emily-For what?

Sam-When everyone found out that we finally got enough money to fix the whole pineapple incident and finally got enough money to get a wedding singer out of the budget they thought we should celebrate.

Rachel-(Gets excited)Where are we going?

Sam-Well...I thought that we should kick back so I suggested the club.

Emily-(Smiles and gets up)Well then let's go!

***When everyone gets to the club and the table Sam reserved for them***

Emily-Wow Sam you really out did yourself.

Sam-Anything for my bride to be.

Emily-(Smiles)

Rachel-Where are the drinks?

Sam-(Rolls his eyes at her then looks at Emily)Is she an alcoholic?

Emily-(Laughs and hits his playfully)

Rachel-(Glares at Sam)

Sam-(Smirks)I'll go get do you guys want?

Rachel-I want a Barking Duck.

Sue-I want a Coldstream Naked Ale.

Sam-(Looks at Emily)And you beautiful?

Emily-Coyote Tequila.

Paul-I think I'll have a Scotch.

Sam-Get it yourself.(Walks off)

***Later on that night***

Emily-(Phone rangs;answers it)Hello?(Listens for a while)No,no,no! You can't do that!

Sam-(Looks at her worried)What's wrong?

Emily-(Puts up one finger to singal him to wait and keeps listening inot the phone)Okay fine! Thank you for the freaking help!(Sarcastic;Hangs up in her face)

Sam-Who was that? What happened?

Emily-That was the wedding planner. She said the wedding singer got the flu and suggest we start looking for another one.

Sam-But the wedding is in a month.

Emily-I know and the worst part is the wedding singer can't make it and he doesn't do refunds.

Sam-(Puts his head down)What the hell are we gonna do?

Ricky(DJ at the club)-It is offcially midnight and if you come here often then you know what that means. And if you don't then your about to find out. Give it up for my girl Leah Clearwater.

Emily-(Quickly looks up when she hears Leah's name)

Sam-(Was the only one at the table who didn't hear LEah's name and look up;instead he looked at Emily's expression)Don't worry Em,we'll get another one)

Emily-(Dosen't respond)

Sam-(Looks in the direction Emily is looking in and gets the same expression she has;shock)

Ricky-(Starts the music)

Leah-(Starts singing)

***Pretend that Leah wrote and is singing the song 'Rockstar 101' by Rihanna*.com/watch?v=eMOIUUS8GWo***  
I told ya baby 6x

Got up In the club  
Posted in the back  
Feelin so good  
Lookin so badd  
Rockin this skirt  
Rockin this club  
Got my middle finger up I don't really give a fuck  
Rockin these diamonds  
I'm rockin this chain  
Make sure u get a picture I'm rockin my fame  
To be what you is you gotta be what you are  
The only thing I'm missing is a black guitar

I'm a rockstar  
Hey baby ima a rockstar  
Hey baby  
Big citys bright lights  
Sleep all day long nites  
2x

Oh baby ima 7x

6 inch walker  
Big shit talker  
I never play the victim I'd rather be the stalker  
So baby take me in  
I disobey the law  
Make sure you frisk me good check my panties & my bra  
Wildin out  
A crazy house wit my white jacket on  
Won't you come and sign me out  
To be what you is you gotta be what you are  
.com/rockstar_101_lyrics_  
The only thing I'm missing is my black guitar

Chorus 2x

Oh baby ima 7x

Heeeeyyyy I'm rockin out tonite  
Cause I can't wait til tommorow  
Ima live my whole life in the nite  
Cause I aint got time to borrow  
I'm rockin out tonite  
Why wait til tommorow  
Ima live my whole life in the nite

Chorus 2x

***When she finished the singing everyone at the table is staring but everyone in the crowd is cheering***

Embry-(Breaks the silence at the table) _Hump_. Who Knew?Leah could sing.

Rachel-(Looks at Emily)Yeah...who knew?To bad Emily told her to go could have been the wedding singer.

Emily-(Glares at Rachel)

Rachel-(Sees her glare and decides that was a bad idea to say)Sorry

Sam-(Is still in shock after everything Emily had accused Leah of)

Emily-Sam...Can we leave?

Sam-(Snaps out of it)Yeah sure.(Gets up)You guys coming?

*Everyone shakes her head looking at Emily*

Emily-(Looks down feeling ashamed)


	4. Coming back

***Later on when Emily and Sam left the club***

Paul-(Walks up to the bar)Can I have another beer?

Leah-(Turns around to face him but doesn't know it's Pauk)Sure what kin-(Stops)

Paul-Bud light(Looks up)...Oh...Hey Lee-Lee.

Leah-(Keeps staring at him)

Paul-Umm...okay. Can you bring to my table then? Table 8. (Walks off)

Leah-(Stands there for a few minutes)

Crystal-(Shakes her)Leah? You alright?

Leah-(Snaps out of it)Huh?...Oh yeah.

Crystal-(Smirks)What's wrong? You like that guy you were talking to?

Leah-Ugh! Who-Paul? No way!

Crystal-Okay. I was just asking. What did he want?

Leah-Bud light. And he wanted me to bring it to his table.

Crystal-(Smiles)He likes you.

Leah-(Sarcastic)Yeah I bet.(Picks up a Budlight) I'll be right back.(Walks to the table where Paul,Jared,Jacob,Embry,Quil,Sue,and Harry is)Here. (slams the beer on the table)Enjoy (About to walk off)

Sue-Leah,wait! (Stand up)

Leah-(Stops and turns around)What?(Crosses her arms)

Sue-Can we all talk to you?

Leah-No. (About to walk off again)

Harry-Leah,will you please?

Leah-No.(walks off)

Harry-Go after her Sue.

Sue-(Runs off into the crowd after Leah but returns minutes later unable to find her)

***6 months later with Sue,Emily,Seth and the whole pack***

Sue-(Crying softly in the corner of the room so Seth won't see her breakdown)

Harry-(Lying on his death bed in the hospital)Seth take care of your mother.

Seth-(Holding back tears and nods) I will.

Leah-(Walks into the room and looks at her father for the first time in 6 months with tears in her eyes and with all eyes on her;she walks to her father a kisses his cheek) I love you,daddy.(She says the last word with sorrow because the last time she called him that was when she was 6 years old and she feels bad that she hasn't seen him since the time in the club when she refused to talk to him)

Seth-(Walks to her and hugs her)I missed you sis.

Leah-(Hugs him back)I missed you too. I'm so sorry I left.


	5. Goodbyes are hard

**Where I left off**

Seth-(Still holding on to her)Don't leave again. Please.

Leah-I won't. I promise.

Sue-(Walks over to Leah) I really am sorry.

Leah-(nods;still not sure if she can forgive her)

Sue-(Smiles alittle through the tears and walks back over to Harry to hold his hand)

Harry-(Has been suffering for 2 hours now and now that he has seen his little girl is ok he closes his eyes and takes his last breath)

***The machcine next to him stops beeping and goes dead***

Sue-No.(Cries harder still holding on to his hand)

Seth-(Squeezes his eyes shut and buries his head into his hands)

Sam-(Head down) I"ll go call the nurse (Walks out the room)

Emily-(Wipes away a tear)

Leah-(Sits down next to her mother and hugs her tight,pulling her away from Harry to prevent more pain that holding on to his hand might cause)

Nurse-(Walks in a tells them to leave the room)

***Everyone walks out the room except Leah and Sue***

Leah-(Trying to pull her mom away from the dead body) Come on mom. He's gone.

Sue-(Still crying) No! He can't be!

Sam-(Walks back in and pulls Sue out the dorr ignoring her hands protesting against him)

_**Sorry it's so short. I wanted to strart off 4 months after Harry's death in the next one so everyone will almost be back to normal. The next one will be so good. Trust me! Better than any of these so far. I know everything is going by fast but I think it's the best way to just get to the drama have some emotional parts then get straight back to the drama.**_


	6. One crazy night

_**Omg! Saw Eclipse the day before. It's was awesome! I'm like so in love with it! I so want to see it again! Sorry,I'm just so excited about how ggod the movie was. Anyways...I know I'm skipping alot,but I thinks it's best if I just get straight to the drama instead of being around the bush. Also Leah rejoined the pack. And thanks for reveiwing. It really means alot. :)**_

**4 months later**

Sam-(Walks through door where he and Emily live with his head down)

Jared-Where's Emily? We're starving.

Sam-She's not coming. She mad at me. (Feels depressed)

Embry-What'd you do?

Sam-I forgot her birthday.

Paul-Your pockets should be hurting right now. Your gonna have to get her a expensive present to make up for that one.

Sam-(Sighs and sits down)

Quil-So no food?

Sam-No,not unless you know how to cook.

Leah-I'll cook for you guys.

***Everyone looks at her werid***

Leah-What? I've learned how to cook in the 6 months I was gone.

Seth-(Looks at her for a few moments then smiles big) Sure! You can cook for me!

Leah-(Smiles at her brother and wonders how she ever would have made it without his support and always happy attitude) Thanks bro.

Sam-Go ahead. Just don't burn the house down please.

Leah-(Rolls her eyes at him and walks over to the kitchen and takes out a few things.

Paul-So are you guys coming to my party?  
Sam-What party?

Paul-I'ts like your made for forgetting birthdays. My birhtday party tomorrow.

Sam-You guys can go. I'm gonna try to get Emily back.

Embry-What do you mean get her back? She's alreaady yours. She just mad at you for right now.

Jared-Yeah, She'll get over it. Come to the party and have some fun.

Sam-(Thinks)...Alright.

Paul-(Smiles) Good. Now everyones gonna be there.

Sam-Where are we going anyways?

Paul-The club. So dress nice.

Sam-(Nods) Lucky I haven't busted out all my clothes. (Realizes something) What about Seth? He's not old enough to drink. Let alone get into a club.

Seth-Don't worry. Paul already talked to me. I'm not going.

Sam-Sorry Seth. (Turns to Paul) Maybe you shouldn't have the party at the club.

Seth-No. Go ahead. It's cool. I gotta catch up on chores anyways.

Sam-(Shrugs)Okay.

Embry-(Whispers)Hey Paul. What about Leah.

Leah-What's the point in whispering? I can hear you.

Paul-Umm...You know it's a 'Guy Night Out' thing right?

Leah-Yeah. I don't care. But you don't have to be gay behind my back.

Quil-Why am I not surprised she went there?

Leah-(Grins and walks over with three gaint platters of food)Eat up.

***Everyone stares at the food for awhile***

Embry-Did you posion it?

Leah-Do you really think I would posion Seth?

Seth-(Not sure himself but to make her happy he takes a piece of fried chicken and puts it on his plate,then bites into it)

Quil-(leans in toward Seth)What does it taste like?

Seth-(Chews for a few more moment then smiles)Not like posion.

Leah-(Rolls her eyes and walks over to her plate of food and starts eating)

Seth- It's actually pretty good. (Takes another piece of chicken and some mashed potatoes off another platter)

Jared-Don't hog it all. (Takes a piece and so does everyone else at the table)

***When everyone was done,which didn't take long***

Paul-That was great Leah. What are you making tommorrow?

Leah-(Smiles)It's a surprise.

Quil-Can't wait.

***The next day at the club for Paul's party***

Sam-(Sitting at the bar)

Hannah(Some random chick)-(Walks up to Sam)You havin fun?

Sam-No,not really.

Hannah-Well then let me buy you a drink.

Sam-No thanks.

Hannah-Why not?

Sam-I'm not really much of a big drinker.

Hannah-Well neither am I but you can't get drunk from one drink. And it makes all your problems disappear so you can have some fun.

Sam-(Thinks about how hes moping overing Emily and his brothers are on the dancefloor having fun.)Okay. Actually give me two of the strongest drink they have.

Hannah-(Smiles) Now your having fun already. Two roofies coming up.

***Twenty minutes later***

Paul-(Walks over to Sam) You okay?

Sam-(Drunk) Yeah. Are you?

Paul-(Smells the alcolhol on his breath) Man, your wasted. (Waving his hand in front of his nose)

Sam-Yeah. But I'm having fun.

Paul-I think it's time for you to go home.

Sam-I don't wanna go home.

Paul-Well you are. I'm calling Leah. (Takes out his cell phone and dails Leah's number)

Leah-(Answers the phone)Hello?

Paul-Sam had too many drinks. I need you to come get him and bring him home.

Leah-Who let him have enough drinks to get drunk?

Paul-He let himself.

Leah-(Sighs) I'm on my way. (They hang up)  
***When Leah got there***

Leah-(Walks up to Paul)Where is he?

Paul-With Quil and Embry at the bar. (Points in their direction)

Leah-(Walks over to Sam) Come on. (Grabs him arm)

Sam-Where are we going?

Leah-Home.

Sam-I don't wanna.

Leah-I don't care what you want. (Pushes him out the door)

***A few minutes later Leah pulls up to Sam and Emily's place***

Leah-(Pulling him out the car) Get up.

Sam-(Gets up with Leah's help and walks inside)

Leah-Go to bed and I'll try to get here before you wake up to help you with your hangover.

Sam-(Falls on the floor)

Leah-No,no,no,no,no.(Tries help him before he falls but she fails.) Ugh! (Grabs his hand and pulls him up) Let's go.

Sam-(Gets off the floor and Leah pushes him up the stairs)

Leah-(Pushing him with her back) God your heavy.

Sam-(LEans off of her and walks up the stairs without her help)

Leah-Why couldn't you have been done that?

Sam-(Picks her up) Come on. Your walking to slow.

Leah-(Trying to get out his arms)Let me go!

Sam-Afterward you can go.

Leah-Afterward? What do you mean afterward?

Sam-(Tosses her on the bed and starts takingher clothes off)

Leah-(Trying to stop him) Sam! What are you doing?

Sam-(Takes off his shirt then rips off her's so there is no way she can try to put it back on)

Leah-(Kicking him but sees that it does no good but keeps trying)

Sam-(Rips off her bra)

Leah-(Covering her bare chest)

Sam-(Smirks and rips oof her pants and panties) God your sexy!

Leah-(Crying) Sam, please no.

Sam-(Starts taking off his clothes)

Leah-(While he is taking off his shirt she tries to make a run for it)

Sam-(Sees her)Hey! Where do you think your going? (Grabs her by her ankle and falls on top of her and puts his member far in her)

Leah-(Crying) Please,Sam. Stop.

Sam-(Ignores her and goes harder)

Leah-(Screams in pain)

***The next morning***

Sam-(Wakes up with a hangover) Ugh!

Leah-(Walks into the room after taking a shower to wash all the blood off her;looks at him then grabs her shoes and is about to walks out)

Sam-Leah?...What are you doing here? And why are you wearing Emily clothes?

Leah-Cause you ripped mine off.

Sam-What? (About to get up when he realizes he is naked; Quickly covers himself) Why am I naked? What happened last night?  
Leah-(Stares at him with anger in her eyes) What do you think happened last night?

Sam-...Leah...? Did you take advanage of me while I was drunk?

Leah-(Mad) Take advanage of YOU? Sam you raped me! (Points to the blood stain on the carpet)

_**So what do you think is gonna happen next? What will Sam say?**_ _**What if Emily finds out? What do you think should happen in the next one?**_


	7. You can't tell ANYONE!

_**To Memory Bleeds:My friends and I really like my stories. I know that someone getting raped is a serious subject,but it's not like I was laughing at what happened to her. Rape is something that should not be treated lightly but it's just a story. If you don't like it then don't read by the way Ed...I'm new to this site and the whole rating thing is confusing.**_

**Where it left off**

Sam-(Stares at the floor trying to remember what happened last night but only remembers having two roffies...everything else is a big blur) What?

Leah-(Rolls her eyes and wipes away a tear) What is wrong with you?

Sam-Leah,I'm sorry but I don't remember any of this.

Leah-(Glares at him) Are you calling me a lair?

Sam-No. I'm just...not sure if it was really...rape.

Leah-So you think I wanted this to happen? That I wanted to have sex with you?

Sam-(Looks down not knowing what to say)

Leah-Do you know how hard it was for me to even try to get over you? And right when I'm this close (Puts her index finger and thumb finger an inch away from each other) to getting over you offically, you do this to me! Then accuse me of wanting it!

Paul-(Walks though the front door) Anyone here?...Sam?

Leah-(Looks toward the stairs then back to Sam) I guess that means I have to go make breakfast. Get dressed.

Sam-(Nods) We need to talk also.

Leah-Yeah,I know. (Trying to calm herself down)

***After Sam got dressed***

Sam-(Walks downstairs and sees everyone eating)

Embry-(Sees him) Hey.

Sam-Hey. Where Leah?

Jacob-(Looks toward the living room) In there. She saved you a plate of food on the counter

Sam-Okay. (Walks into in living room) Leah?

Leah-Thier hearing is as good as yours and mine. Wait until they finish eating then tell them to leave. Then we can talk. (Not taking her eyes off the book she is reading)

Sam-Sure. (Walks into the kitchen and grabs his plate of food)

***When everyone was done***

Sam-You guys can start running the perimeter. I'll be right there. Just give me a sec.

Jacob-Okay Cool.(Runs in to the woods with everyone but Leah following)

Sam-(Walks into the living room and sits on the couch across from Leah) What excatly happened last night?

Leah-(Takes a deep breath)Well first I got a call from Paul to come get you because you were drunk. I came got you and brought you here. When I got you upstairs you-...you came on to me,threw me on the bed and started taking off my clothes. (A tear rolls down her cheek at the memories)

Sam-Didn't you try to stop me?

Leah-Ofcourse. But your stronger than me.

Sam-Leah...I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to.

Leah-Yeah,I bet. (Shakes her head)

Sam-(Gets up and walks over to her;Makes her look at him) Le, I really am sorry. If I could take it all back I would. You know that.

Leah-No Sam,I know that you broke my heart. More than once.

Sam-(Sighs) Leah-

Emily-(Cuts him off) What is going on in here? (Looking at how Sam is holding on to Leah's face still)

Sam-(Lets go of /leah's face) Nothing. We were just talking. (Walks over to Emily) I missed you.

Emily-Yeah?  
Sam-Yeah. (Hugs her) Don't leave me again.

Emily-(Shoves him off her) What were you doing with Leah.

Sam-I told you we were just talking.

Emily-(Looks at Leah who looks away from both of them then back to Sam's pleading eyes) Okay. I gotta go. Sue wants me to help her move around somethings.

Sam-Do you need my help?  
Emily-No, you have a pack to run. (Glances at Leah once more before leaving)

Sam-(Walks back over to the couch and sits down) God,When she finds out she is gonna be so pissed. She'll call off the wedding.

Leah-(Looks at him strangely) Call off the wedding? Didn't you guys get married between the 6 months I was gone?  
Sam-No .I wasn't getting married without you there. I postponed it until you decided to come back.

Leah-how did you know I was gonna come back?

Sam-I didn't. I was hoping. Emily and I agreed to wait 7 months for you and if you didn't come back then we should get married.

Leah-I can't believe she agreed to it. She doesn't even like me.

Sam-She says I'm still in love with you. That's why she did it. And if she found proof that I did love you then she was gonna call off the wedding for good. When she finds outshes gonna call off the wedding a put a restraining order against me.

Leah-Wow,she said she would do all that?

Sam-Not the restaining order part,but I know Emily.

Leah-She's really changed over the years. Ever since you picked her over me. (Flinches at the memory of the day they broke up)

Sam-Yeah. I don't know what happen to her. She used to be so nice. But I love her. (Puts his head in his hands.) She'll never take me back after this.

Leah-(Hates to see him like this;walks over to him) Maybe...We don't necessarily have to tell her.

Sam-No. Leah,that wouldn't be right. I regret what I did but I have to get what I deserve.

Leah-Sam,I don't want you to tell her. I don't want you to tell anyone.

Sam-You don't want me to? Why not?

Leah-Everyone is just gonna accuse me of wanting it. Like you did. I've been in love with you for forever. Do you really think people are gonna believe that I just got over you like that. (snaps her fingers)

Sam-No,I guess not.

Leah-Excatly.

Sam-But what about the pack? They are gonna find out.

Leah-(Sighs) Yeah,I know. We're gonna have to talk to them.

Sam-I'll go get them.

Leah-(Nods)

***After Sam gathered the pack together***

Sam-(Walks over to Leah) Everyones here.

Leah-Do they know why they are here?

Sam-No,I was careful not to think about it.

Leah-Good. (Walks into the kitchen)

Jacob-What's going on?  
Leah-(Glances at Sam) Something happened and sooner or later you guys are gonna find out.

Quil-Are you gonna tell us now?

Sam-No. You'll have to find ouit on your own. But when you do. You can not tell Emily. You can't tell anyone.

Seth-What about my mom?

Leah-NO ONE!

Seth-Alright. Geez.

_**IMPORTANT!:Yeah. Sorry it's kinda boring but the next one will have alot of drama in it...I guess. There will be drama but not as much as the one before. You might be surprised though. This one was long so I can get out everything that might be confusing to you. Please reveiw and please tell me what you think will happen in the next one. What do you think the big thing that's gonna happen next? And no rude comments.**_


	8. You promsied

**Thanks for reveiwing.**

**One month later**

Sam-(Walks into his and Emily's house and sees Seth)Where's your sister?

Seth-(Eating)Why?(Glares at him)

Sam-(Sighs)

Leah-(Walks down the stairs)

Seth-Don't you think you hurt her enough? And I heard you when you were thinking about that talk you had with Leah. You should get what you deserve. And I'll see to it that you do.

Leah-What's going on?

Seth-(Looks at her and rolls his eyes) Nothing. (Gets an idea) I gotta go.(Walks out)

Leah-(Looks at Sam)What happened?

Sam-Seth is mad at me about what happened.

Leah-Yeah,mom was wondering what happened to his happy attitude.

Sam-But it's not just him. The rest of the pack too. Paul actually feels guilty because he talked me into going to the party.

Leah-You should tell him it's not his fault.

Sam-I did. But he just keeps blaming himself.

Leah-Are you sure Emily doesn't know?  
Sam-Yeah,she would've confronted me about ?

Leah-She's always glaring at me. i mean she always does and it doesn't bother me but she's also always gone.

Sam-(Shrugs) I guess hse re-planning the wedding with Rachel.

Emily-(Storms though the door) Get away from my husband! (Pushes Leah out the way and pulls Sam closer to her)

Sam-What's wrong?

Emily-I know what you two did.

Sam-(Surprised)What?

Emily-I can't believe you would do that. What am I talking about...Ofcourse you would! You love the thought of stealing away Sam from me.

Leah-How did you know?

Emily-Oh. I just found out. Seth told me.

Leah-(Shocked)Seth told you?  
Emily-Yeah,he walked off mumbbleing about how someone is finally gonna get what's coming for them. Must be talking about you. (Pushes Leah)

Sam-(Sees that Leah is getting even more mad) He was talking about me.

Emily-(Looks at him werid)What?

Sam-It was my fault. Leah didn't wanna do it. I forced her to. (Being careful not to use to word rape)

Emily-Sam,don't stick up for her. I know you feel sorry for her. I did at first to but your taking this to far.

Sam-I'm not lying. You can ask Seth. You can ask the whole pack if you want to.

Emily-(Stares at him) Sam...how could you?

Sam-I'm sorry Em. I didn't mean to hurt you I swear.

Emily-(Shakes her head and walks out crying)

Sam-Emily,wait. (Runs after her)

Leah-(Sits on the couch and starts crying)

Seth-(Walks in)Where's Emily.

Leah-(Wipes away her tears and get up) She left with Sam following her.

Seth-I knew he still loved Emily. I'm sorry I had to do that but I don't want you in a relationship with hima nd he's still in love with Emily and leading her on like that. Then both of oyu would get hurt.

Leah-(Glares at him) In a relationship? Sam and I are not together!

Seth-(Confused)then why did you two do what you did?

Leah-(Shakes her head and walks past him) Whatever Seth. You just don't and wouldn't understand.

Seth-I don't get it. Did I do something wrong?

Leah-Yes! You told Emily when I told you not to and your making the wrong assumptions!

Seth-What wrong assumption did I make?

Leah-I didn't want to do what we did!

Seth-(Still confused) What?

Leah-(Rolls her eyes and pushes him out the way) I told you you wouldn't understand. (Runs out the house and over to her)

Seth-(Following her) Leah,wait!

Leah-(Bustes though the door of her house and sees her mom comforting a crying Emily)

Sue-(Glares at her) How could you do this? To your cousin?

Leah-What?

Sue-You know hat you did.

Leah-Your take her side without even hearing my story?

Sue-I don't have to hear your story. No one sleeps with their cousin's husband.

Leah-They're not even married!

Sue-And you think that makes it okay?

Leah-Where is Sam?

Sam-(Walks out from around the corner) I'm right here. (Not looking her in the eyes)

Leah-Didn't you tell her what happened?

Sue-Oh, he told me. He told me all about how you took advanage of him while he was drunk and how he told Emily that lie so you wouldn't get in trouble. Well guess what? He's done taking up for you.

Leah-(Looks at Sam with tears in her eyes)

Sam-(Still not looking at her)

Leah-I can't believe you? (Runs upstairs and starts to pack)

Sam-(Knocks on her door) Leah?

Leah-Leave me alone!

Sam-(Whispering so Sue and Emily won't hear) I'm sorry I did that but I had to. I love Emily and I just can't leave her over something so stupid.

Leah-(Opens the door) You think raping me is something stupid? Something we should all just laugh about?

Sam-Shhh...they'll hear you.

Leah-Ugh! (Slams the door in his face and continues packing)

Sam-You never know one day we'll all for get about this and go back to the way we used to be.

Leah-The way we used to be? Do you really think I wanna go back to being the pathic ex girlfriend you can't get away from?

Sam-(Sighs and walks downstairs)

Sue-What is she talking about?

Sam-I think she's going crazy.

Emily-I knew it.

Seth-(Walks in and look at her mom) Where's Leah?

Sue-Upstairs in her room.

Seth-(Runs upstairs andmnocks on her door) Leah?

Leah-Go away!

Seth-Please Le? I'm sorry for what I did. I was wrong. I just want to talk to you.

Leah-(Opens the door)I don't wanna talk to you.

Seth-(sees two suitcases in her hands) What are you doing with those suitcases?

Leah-What does it look like? I'm leaving. (Pushes past him and walks down the stairs to the front door)

Seth-Where are you gonna go?

Leah-I don't know. I'll find some place. (Opens the door to the pouring rain and walks out)

Seth-(Walks after her) Leah,please don't go.

Leah-(Doesn't wanna leave her brother;stops to look at him) I have to.

Seth-But you promised. You promised you wouldn't.

Leah-I know Seth. But times change. (Starts walking again)

Seth-Your gonna leave me here with mom? It's like she's mental ever since dad died.

Leah-I'll come back for you.I love you Seth. (Walks into the woods)

Seth-(Stares at the trees where she disappeared)

_**Well...what do you think? I like the last part. I think I sound like a real writer. I'm so proud of myself. What do you think is gonna happen next? Please reveiw.**_


	9. I can't believe you would do this to me

**Thanks to FantasyLover74 for letting me use some of her ideas. Your a big help.**

**One month later with Leah in California**

Leah-(Sitting at the bar)

Josh-(Sits next to her)Hey,bartender can I get another beer? (Smirks)

Crystal-(Passes him a beer)Ha-Ha. I have a name you know.

Josh-Yeah,I do know. (Notices Leah sitting next to him;can't stop staring) Hey.

Leah-Hay is for horses.

Josh-...Hi?

Leah-(Not looking at him)Hi.

Josh-Soooo...can I buy you a drink?  
Leah-Nope.

Josh-Why not. It's just one drink. Whatever you want.

Leah-I don't drink.

Josh-Then what are you doing at this club?

Leah-Waiting for my friend to get off from work. (Glances toward Crystal)

Josh-Who doesn't drink? Come on. You've had to have one since you've been here.

Leah-Nope. I can't.(Still not looking at him)

Josh-You don't look under age to me...not that you look old. (Laughs nervous) No offence.

Leah-I know you don't mean it that way. I can't drink because i'm pregnant.

Josh-(Jumps up from out his seat)Whoa,whoa,whoa. Sorry. (Runs off)

Leah-(Shakes her head)

Crystal-(Saw what happened) I'm sorry Leah.

Leah-Not your fault. Not the first time it's all do that once they find out why I don't drink.

Crystal-You wanna go home?

Leah-(Wipes away a tear)Yeah.

***When they got to they're apartment***

Leah-It was really nice of you to come more down here with me.

Crystal-Your my bestfriend. I'll do anything for you. (Opens the door and walks in)

Leah-Why did you have to get the job where men are always hitting on us?  
Crystal-Being a bartender is the only job that I'm good at. Good thing my brother owns the club are I would have been flipping patties at Burger King. (Laughs)

Leah-Yeah. Good thing. (Walks to her room)

***With Paul and Sam 4 months later***

Paul-(Walks into Sam and Emily's house) Hey,Sam? (Doesn't hear a response) Sam?(Hears a bump come from upstairs) Hello?(Walks upstairs and stands still so he can hear where the sound is coming from;hears it again)What si that? (Walks over to Sam and Emily's bedroom door and opens it)Oh. (Sees Emily and a man who he thinks is Sam on top of her;quickly closes the door before they noticed he was there and leaves)

***When he made it to the rest of the pack***

Paul-(Walks up to Jared)Hey you won't believe what just happen.

Jared-What?

Paul-I walked in on Sam and Emily-(Stops in mid sentence when he sees Sam)

Jared-Sam and Emily what? (Confused)

Paul-how long has Sam been here?

Jared-Ummm...I think two hours. Why?

Paul-(Eyes widen with shock)

Jared-(Sees his expression) What's wrong?

Paul-That wasn't Sam.

Jared-What? Sam is right over there. (Points to Sam standing across the room talking to Billy and Sue)

Paul-Yeah,I know. (Walks over to Sam) Excuse me. Sam can I talk to you?

Sam-I'm talking to someone .

Paul-It's important. It's about Emily.

Sam-(Worried) What's wrong?

Paul-I need to tell you alone.

Sam-Okay?(Follows Paul to the corner of the room away from everyone) What happened to Emily.

Paul-She needs you. She's in some trouble with these guy from high school. (Lying)

Sam-Thanks.

Paul- Hurry.

Sam-(Nods;runs home)

***When he got to the house***

Sam-(Bustes though the door) Emily? (Hears a bump from upstairs and runs to thier bedroom;Opens the door)

Emily-(Climbs off of some random guy and covers herself with the sheets) Sam1 What are you doing here? I thought you gonna be gone all day.

Sam-I was. Jared told me that you were in some trouble so I came here to help you.

Emily-Yeah. I do need some help. (Lying) This guy is blakmailing me.

Sam-(Shakes his head in disbelief) No. You cheated on me.

Emily-(Sighs and desides to tell the truth)Yeah. I did. I love this guy.

Sam-(Glances at the man next to her) Do you even know his name?

Emily-No,not really.

Sam-What do you mean not really? You either do or you don't.

Emily-I can't pronounce it okay? Gosh. (Gets up out of the bed and walks to the bathroom)

Chaske-(Gets up and walks over to the bathroom door without taking his eyes off Sam) Em...open the door.(Knocks)

Emily-(Opens the door and pulls him in then shuts it back)

Sam-(Walks downstairs and sits on the couch)

Paul-(Walks in)You found out what she's really been doing?

Sam-(Nods and puts his head in his hands)I can't believe this. She's supposed to be my soulmate. Maybe I just thought she was.

Paul-Or maybe you wanted her to be.

Sam-I don't would I do that?

Paul-I get 's prety but you really messed up. And I know for sure theres no way you can fix it with Leah or Seth.(Sits next to him) The whole pack knows that you lied to keep Emily and we finally realized what really happened that night. We're all right back where we started...feeling sorry for Leah. Do you know how bad this is hurting Seth? He knows the truth but he can't tell anyone. His sister broke her promised and left because she had to.

Sam-She didn't have to do anything.

Paul-How could she stay here a watch you be happy while everyone else hates her. Even her own mother hates her. Sue is treating Emily like she's her daughter. To her Leah never even existed. You and Emily destroyed her life. It was bad enough when it was just Emily but then you started just to keep her happy. You got what you deserved. (Gets up and walks out)

Emily-(Walks downstairs dress and packed)

Sam-I guess I shouldn't be surprised that your leaving.

Emily-Guess not. Goodbye. (Grabs Chaske's hand and walks out)

Sam-(Starts crying)

_**So what do you think? I know Emily is such a witch. So how soon do you want an update?**_


	10. Imprint

_**Hope you like it!**_

***One week later with Leah***

Leah-(Sitting at the bar as usual waiting for Crystal to get off)

Josh-(Walks up to her) Leah,right?

Leah-What do you want? (Not bothering to look up at him)

Josh-My name is Josh. We met already. A few months ago.

Leah-I don't know you.

Josh-I ran off when you told me you were pregnant.

Leah-That happened alot.

Josh-Yeah,so I've heard.(Takes a sip of his beer)So I came over here to apologize.

Leah-Whatever.

Josh-So do you accept my apology.

Leah-Nope.

Josh-Well...maybe I can make it up to you. How about we go to dinner Friday night.

Leah-(Surprised)What?(Looks up at him and her mouth falls open)

Josh-(Smiles) I know it's kinda of sudden but I really want to get to know you.

Leah-(Trying to find words to say but she is so nervous;she has never felt this why before)Errr...

Josh-(Smile widdens)I asked you friend what happened to your baby daddy.(Nods toward Crystal)She told me that he isn't around.

Leah-...Ummm...no. He isn't. (Can't take her eyes off of him)

Josh-You wanna tell me what happened? Big fight?

Leah-Yeah,sort of. It's a long story.

Josh-I've got nothing but time.

Leah-(Wants to tell him everything but can't because of the werewolf secret)It's...too personal. Sorry.]

Josh-No,I understand. It's okay. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Besides,we just met. Well offically.

Leah-(Smiles)Yeah. (Giggles)

Josh-Wow,has anyone ever told you how cute your laugh is?

Leah-(Blushes) No. A lot of poeple actually tell me my laugh is goofy.

Josh-Well they're wrong. All of them.

Leah-(Smiles)

***A few hours later***

Crystal-(Walks up to Josh and Leah who are still talking) I really hate to interrupt,but it's time to go.

Leah-(Takes her eyes off of Josh for the first time that night and looks at Crystal)Do we have to?

Crystal-Yes. I'm tired,I wanna go home and I'm not leaving you alone with him.

Leah-Crystal-

Josh-(Cuts her off)Actually I think it is time to go. (Looks around the club and sees the last four people in the club leaving)

Crystal-Thank you. (Grabs Leah hand and leads her toward the door)

Leah-Bye Josh. (Waves)

Josh-(Waves back at her)

Crystal-(Pulls her out the club)I can't believe that just happened.

Leah-What?

Crystal-I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time.

Leah- (Smiles thinking about Josh) I don't know what it is. I just really like him. I can't help but smile.

Crystal-(Starts walking toward her car) Sound like someone just imprinted.

Leah-(Raises an eyebrow) I'm a she wolf. I'm a genetic dead end.

Crystal-I don't know about that. I mean,you thought you weren't able to get pregnant and look at you.(Opens her car door)

Leah-(Lost in thought)I guess your right. (Gets in the car)

_**Sorry,it's so short but I wanted to get this part to an understanding. I didn't wanna get though the chapter so quick and people are confused. The next hopfully will be long. Much longer. I may even post today. :) And for 'wanna no' ...I know who you are. You can't fool me 'K'...**_


	11. Stay with us

_**Sorry I'm skipping alot. I wanted to get to the point where they're comfortable with each other in thier relationship. And I want to thank FantasyLover74 for giving me more ideas. I guess you can say were writing the story together now.**_

***Two weeks later with Leah***

Leah-(Sitting at the kitchen table with a frown on her face)

Josh-(Walks into the apartment) Hey.

Leah-Hey. (Looks up at him and smiles a little)

Josh-(Knows something is wrong) Are you okay?

Leah-Yeah,I guess. (Looks down at her cereal)

Josh-(Sits down next to her)Come on,Le-le. You can tell me anything.

Leah-I just-...miss my brother.

Josh-What happened to him?

Leah-(Shakes her head)Nothing. He lives with Sue.

Josh-Sue? His girlfriend?

Leah-No, our mother.

Josh-Well then come on. We'll go visit them.

Leah-No...I can't.

Josh-Why not?

Leah-I don't want to see my mother. We didn't leave off on a good note.

Josh-(Frowns)

Leah-We got into this agrument.

Josh-I thought mothers and daughters were supposed to be bestfriends.

Leah-My mom and I are the excat opposite. We barely spoke to each other. I'm disappointed in myself that I left my little brother there. I promised him I wouldn't leave and I did.

Josh-...Then let's go get him. (Gets up from his seat)

Leah-What?

Josh-We'll go down to your hometown and get him.

Leah-We can't do that. It's kiddnapping.

Josh-Not if he wants to come.

Leah-And if he doesn't?

Josh-We'll talk him into it.

Leah-...(Looks up at him and smiles)Okay. How soon can we leave?

Josh-It's only 1:00 in the afternoon. We can leave now.

Leah-(Stands up with the help from Josh)We'll have to tell Crystal so she doesn't get worried.

Josh-I'll take care of that.(Pulls out his cell phone and dails Crystal's cell)

Leah-(Walks in the bedroom and starts packing and getting dressed)

***30 minutes later***

Josh-(Walks into the room)You ready to go?

Leah-Yep. (Nods her head once)

Josh-(Leads her to the car and opens the door for her)

Leah-Thank you.(Gets in)

***When they got to LaPush***

Josh-(Driving)Wow, It must have been nice to live on a beach like this.

Leah-Not really. Normally it rains everyday and it's too cold. It's a miracle the sun is shining.

Josh-That's a real shame.

,there actually something you need to know.

Josh-What?

Leah-Sam is the father of my babies...he lives here.

Josh-(Glances over to her)Are you scared?

Leah-No. It's just he doesn't know. So if you can...like not tell him it would really help.

Josh-Sure. I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to do. But one day he's gonna have to find out.

Leah-He doesn't deserve to know.

Josh-I didn't say he did but he can't go his whole life no knowing he has kids. Maybe their gonna wanna met him.

Leah-Not if they find out what happened between us. I wanna tell Seth but I can't. I know I won't be able to lie to him.(Sighs and looks out the window) That's the house right there.

Josh-(Pulls up to the house she pointed to and cuts of the engine)You grew up here? (Staring at the tiny blue house)

Leah-I know it's small. (Takes a deep breath)

Josh-(Looks at her)Do you want me to come in with you?

Leah-(Looks him in the eyes and nods)Please?

Josh-(Gets out the car,opens her door and helps her out)

Seth-(Sees a car in the driveway and two people get out)Who is that? (Walks outside)

Leah-(Sees Seth and stiffens)

Seth-(Walks up to her)Le?

Leah-(Nods;afraid that he's gonna be mad at her for leaving again)

Seth-(Smiles and hugs her)Leah!

Leah-(Sighs in relief and hugs him back)I missed you.

Seth-I missed you too. (Lets her go adn looks at Josh)Who is this?

Leah-This is Josh...He's my boyfriend.

Seth-(Looks at Josh for a moment then back to Leah)He's the father? (Points to her stomach)

Leah-(Looks into his eyes)Actually-

Josh-(Cuts her off)Yes. I am.

Seth-(Rolls his eyes at him)Come inside.

Leah-(Hesitates)

Seth-Don't worry. Mom isn't here.

Leah-(Exhales and walks inside with Josh following)

Seth-I'm so happy your coming back.

Leah-Coming back? no,Seth. I'm not.

Seth-(Shakes his head)But you have to. I missed you too much.

Leah-I missed you too and that's why your coming to stay with us.

Seth-I can't stay with you. You guys should have your place to yourseleves.

Josh-We want you there with us.

Leah-Come on Seth. Your get your own room and it's bigger then the one here. and you get a bigger closet.

Seth-But what about mom?

Leah-(Rolls her eyes)Emily can't take care of Sue.

Seth-Emily isn't here anymore.

Leah-(Confused)What?

Seth-Emily cheated on Sam and then left.

Leah-...Serves him right.

Sue-(Walks into the house)Seth who is that car for in the drive-(Stops when she see Leah)What the hell are you doing here?

_**Cliffhanger? What do you think? How soon should I post? What do you think Sue is gonna do?**_


	12. Blood

_**Thanks for the reveiws! I'm thinking about doing a spin off of Breaking dawn. So if you wanna read it be looking out soon. It's mostly gonna be Edward and Bella.**_

Where I left off

Leah-I'm here to see my brother.

Sue-Get out!

Leah-Fine. Come on Seth.

Sue-Seth?

Leah-Yeah,he's coming with me.

Sue-Seth isn't going anywhere!

Leah-He can go anuwhere he wants.

Sue-I can't believe you! First you run Emily out of town and now you're taking my son away from me?

Leah-I didn't run Emily anywhere!

Sue-Yes you did! When you sleep with her husband!

Leah-I didn't sleep with him!

Sue-So your gonna lie about that to? We all know you did it!

Leah-No,you know the outside story!

Sue-It's all the same!

Seth-Shut up!

Sue-Don't talk your mother like that!

Seth-I can't talk to you how are I want!

Sue-...I called Sam over here before I came. He should be on his way. I was gona talk to him about you being the beta of the pack but I don't think I will anymore.

Seth-That's okay. I didn't ask you too and I don't wanna be.

Sue-(Glaring at Leah)You tricked my son to believe in your lies!

Leah-I didn't trick him to believe in anything!

Sue-Yes you did! You did the same thing with your father!

Leah-How dare you bring dad into this!

Sue-Oh shut up! He always loved you more than me.

Sam-(Runs intothe house when he hears screaming) Leah?

Leah-(Rolls her eyes)

Sam-Sue,what's going on?

Josh-Your Sam?

Sam-Yeah,and who are you?

Josh-I'm her babies daddy. (Nods toward Leah)

Sam-(Stares at Josh for a moment then looks away with nothing to say.)

Josh-We need to talk. (Walks outside with Sam following)

Leah-(Pulls Seth closer to her)He's staying with us.

Sue-Why would Seth wanna help raise those those rugats.?

Leah-My babies are not rugats! (Slaps her)

Sue-Ugh! (Pushes her)

Seth-Mom! (Pushes Sue onto the cuoch)

Leah-(Stumbles back and falls)

Seth-Leah!

Josh-(Heard Seth scream and runs inside to see Leah laying on the floor)What happened?

Seth-She fell after Sue pushed her. (Picking Leah up) We need to get her to the hospital! She's bleeding!

Josh-I got her. (Takes her from Seth and puts her into the car)

_**What do yout hink happened to Leah's babies? Reveiw! Please!**_


	13. Labor Pains

_**Here's chapter 13. And in case anyone didn't know. I'm don't own Twilight...Not smart Josh is played by Arron dude that wears green in Kick-ass. I know he doesn't really look cute in persom but trust me he is.**_

***When they got to the hospital***

Seth-(Rushes over to the front desk)We need a doctor! My sister is pregnant and she's bleeding!

Nurse-(Tells the other nurse to get a wheelchair and to take her to room 416. Then turns back to Seth.)Name.

Seth-(Trying to think straight)Umm...Clearwater. Leah Clearwater.

Nurse-(Writes it down on a clipboard and pulls out a stack of paper)I need you to fill out these forms.

Seth-(Jects them out her hand along with a pen and runs after Josh and Leah to the hospital room)

Sam-(Walks into he hospital and over to the front desk)Can you help me find someone?

Nurse-Yes sir. What's the last name of the person your looking for?

Sam-Clearwater.

Nurse-Pregnant?

Sam-(Nods)

Nurse-I sent her to room 416 but you might have to wait.

Sam-(Ignores her and walks off)

***With Embry***

Embry-Isn't there anything to do here?

Charlie-(Not taking his eyes off the TV)Yeah,we're doin it.

Embry-(Sighs)Nothing exciting never happens in this town.

Charlie-You volunteered. Get used to it.

Quil-(Runs in)Embry! You won't believe what just happened.

Embry-What? Anything would be exciting right now.

Quil-Leah came back in town,but get this,she's pregnant.

Embry-(Jumps out his seat)She's what?

Quil-(Nods) And she's in labor.

Embry-We have to get to the hosptial.

Charlie-I'll bring you. Harry was one of my bestfriends. i'm sure he would want he to be there too.

Embry-Thanks.

Charlie-No problem.

***With Sue***

Sue-(Crying to Emily on the phone) She came back to take Seth away from me! The only person I have since you left.

Emily-I had to leave. Everything that happened was just too much. I had to find of peace of mind and try to love again.

Sue-I understand,I just don't know what to do.

Emily-You have to kill those babies.

Sue-What?

Emily-(Knows she can used Sue to do her dirty work)Sue,you have to get revenge for both of us. She killed Harry and she drove Sam away from me! She made everyone think he raped her but she was the one that was sober. And the only way you can get back at her is if you kill someone she loves. Let her know how it feels.

Sue-(Wipes away her tears)Your right.

Emily-Ofcourse I am. Now get down to the hospital and kick Leah's butt.

Sue-(Nods even though Emily can't see her)I'll call you and tell you how it goes.

Emily-Don't leave out not one detail.

Sue-I won't. (Hangs up and goes to the kitchen for a knife)

***At the hospital an hour later***

Doctor-(Walks into the room)Are all of you her family?

Josh-(Knows Sam shouldn't be here but doesn't want to fight in the condition Leah is in)Yes.

Doctor-Can I talk to you in the hallway?

***Everyone gets up and walks into the hallway***

Leah-(Voice craking)Seth,wait.

Seth-(Stops and turns around)Yeah?(Has a painful look on his face)

Leah-I want you in here with me. Don't leave my side...not even for second.

Seth-(Nods and sits down in the chair across from her)

Quil-(Closes the door behind him)

Josh-Is she okay?

-No,she's under a lot of stress right now. Do what you can to calm her down or her blood pressure is gonna get high and we might not be able to save her.

Josh-(Nods)And the babies?

-If she's not doing good then neither are they. We don't wanna have to do an emergency C-section. It's too early.

Sue-(Quickly but quietly tip toes past them and walks into hospital room with Seth and Leah)

Seth-(Laid out on the couch fast asleep)

Leah-(Looking out the window when she sees sue relection in the glass;Sees her take out a knife and gets scared)Seth! (In a hoarse voice)

Seth-(Sits up quickly to see Sue with a knife in her hand running full speed toward Leah)No! (Gets up and tackles her onto the ground)

Leah-(In pain;Screams)

Seth-(Looks up to see Leah holding her stomach crying;Sees blood from the place she's holding;Turns back to Sue) What did you do?

Sue-Those babies deserve to die!

Leah-Josh!

Josh-(Hears Leah scream his name and runs into the room)

Seth-(Pinning Sue into the ground) I hate you! (Crying)

Charlie-(Trying to pull Seth off her but he is too heavy)Sam help me.

Josh-(Has his hand over Leah's)What happened?

Leah-She cut me!

Sam-(Picks up Seth's upper body)

Charlie-(Picks up Seth by his legs)

Seth-(Struggling to get free)Let me go!

Sam-You have to calm down Seth. (Whispers)Your gonna phase.

Seth-(Knows he right)Your dead to me! Your dead!

Charlie-Get him out to the hallway. I got Sue.

Sam-(Drags Seth out the room)

Charlie-I never thought I would have to do this.(Puts Sue in hand cuffs)You under arrest.

Sue-For what?

Charlie-For attemted murder. (Walks her out the room)

***The machines around Leah start going crazy***

Nurse-(Runs into the room)

Josh-What's going on?

-We're gonna have to do an emergency C-Section. (Turns to the Nurse)Get the room ready!

Nurse-(Nods and runs out)

_**So what do you think? Cliffhanger? Are you happy Sue got arrested? What do you think is gonna happen to Leah and the babies? What do you think is gonna happen to Emily?**_


	14. The Morning After

***Two hours later after the babies were born***

Leah-(Wakes up to Josh's face)Josh...

Josh-Hey,your awake. (Kisses her forehead)

Leah-Are the babies ok? They took them away so fast I didn't get a chance to see them.

Josh-...I don't know yet. The is still runing some test. For you too. But they're over there. (Glances toward them)

Leah-(Looks the other way and sees Seth,Quil,and Embry each holding a baby;Smiles)

Josh-Two boys and a girl.

Leah-(Looks back a Josh)Can you help me sit up?

Josh-(Helps her)

Seth-Do you wanna hold one?

Leah-(Nods)

Seth-Embry get him to Leah.

Embry-Why do I have to give my baby up?

Seth-Because I'm holding my niece and he's not you baby.

Embry-(Rolls his eyes and hands the baby over to Leah)

Leah-Oh my gosh. He's beautiful.

Josh-What are you gonna name him?

Leah-Oh,that's right. (Bites down on her lips while thinking)...Bryce.

Josh-(Smiles) I love that name.

Seth-And the other two?

Leah-Nia for the girl,and out of the love I had for my dad,Harry for the other boy.

Josh-(Hugs her)

Charlie-(Walks in)

Leah-Hey Charlie. What are you doing here so early?

Charlie-Seth called me and tole me that you had the babies. Cangrads.

Leah-(Smiles)Thank you.

Charlie- have some other 'good news' for you.

Leah-(Confused)What?

Charlie-Sue is going to prison,that is if you wanna press charges.

Leah-Ofcourse I do.

Charlie-Well then she might get 9 years along with Emily.

Quil-Emily? She was here?

Charlie-No,Sue wanted her only phone call and so she called Emily and told her to come get her out of jail. When Emily laughed and hung up on her face she confessed about everything.

Embry-What do you mean everything?  
Charlie-About how Emily convinced her to try to kill the babies. So we're tracking her down right now to throw her in prison.

Seth-They need to be put in a crazy home.

Charlie-That's one of the possiblities.

Josh-Leah?

Leah-(Looks at him)Yeah?

Josh-Now that everyone is here there's something I need to ask you.

Leah-What is it.

Josh-(About to say something)

-(Walks in the room with a nurse following after him) I got the result for all the test.

Quil-What does it say?

-(Smiles)Everything is fine. The babies are alittle bigger that usual which is alittle odd but they're as for you Leah,your blood pressure went back to normal due to the meds I gave you.

Leah-So everything is ok.

Josh-I told you.

Nurse-(Holds her hands out for Bryce) I think someone need a diaper change.

Leah-(Hands him over to the nurse)

Josh-(Gets an idea and whispers something to the nurse when Leah wasn't looking)

Nurse-(Nods)Sure. I think that's so cute and romantic.

Josh-(Smiles and walks back over to Leah's side)

Nurse-(Hands Bryce back over to Leah after she changed his diaper)

Leah-(Takes him)You are so cute. (Sees something written on him shirt that wasn't there before; _Will you marry my daddy?'_

Leah-(Shaocked;Looks at Josh)

Josh-(Knealing down on one knee with a ring in his hand) Will you?

Leah-(Tears start to flow from her eyes ad she nods)Yes.

Josh-(Smiles,gets up and kisses her)

Leah-I love you.

Josh-I love you too...but there's something you need to know before we do this and I'll totally understand if you wouldn't wanna marry me anymore.

Leah-What?

Josh-I know it's gonna sound crazy but I can't just marry you without you knowing.

Leah-Josh just tell me.

Josh-(Looks around the room at all the staring faces and whispers in her ear)I'm a werewolf.

_**Sorry it's short but I wanted if to be a what do you think of this chapter? Do you like the names I gave the babies? Do you like the way Josh supposed to Leah? What do you think of Josh being a werewolf? Review!**_


	15. Leah's Happy Endding

_**Thanks for the reveiws. I thought the way she found out Josh was a werewolf was sort of lame but I couldn't think of anything else. Here's chapter 15. And in case you didn't know the link for what Josh and the babies look like are on my profile. This is the last chapter I know this one one is lame but it's a happy chapter.**_

**Where I left off**

Leah-You're what? (Shocked)

Josh-(Just looks at her)

Leah-Are you serious?

Josh-(Looks down)I know it sounds retarded and I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you before. It's just such a big secret.

Leah-Can you still phase?

Josh-Yeah, if I want t-(Stops) Wait,how did you know it's called phasing?

Leah-(Smiles a little) Cause I'm one too.

Josh-(Eyes widden)

Leah-Are you upset?

Josh-No, I'm actually happy. Cause I know you understand.

Seth-(Confused)What's going on?

Leah-(Shakes her head)I'll tell you later. But the good news is we're engaged.

Sam-(Smiles trying to hide the jealously he feels)

Seth-(Smiles) That's great.

***10 months later***

Presist-By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.

Josh-(Smiles wide and kisses Leah)

Leah-(Wraps her arms around his neck and kiises him back as the audience cheers)

***They turns around and walk down the aisle* Later on at the reception***

Seth- (On stage saying a few words to the bride and groom) When I first met Josh I have to admit I didn't like him...

Leah-(Rolls her eyes)

Seth-Then I saw that he made me sister really happy.

Leah-(Smiles)

Seth-And Josh...even though your older than me I'll still break your neck if you break her heart. (Joking;Smiles and takes a sips of his drink then hands the mic over to Quil and Embry)

Leah-Seth,your not drinking,are you?

Seth-(Smirks) No, it's apple cider. (Rolls his eyes)

Sam-(Grabs the mic from Quil and enbry who were getting to personal) Thank you. And I would like to say a few words... Leah is the most independent,beautiful and strongest woman I have ever met. We went though some rough times and in some of those times she forgave me,even when I didn't deserve it. And I'm so happy we're friends ,your a lucky man,so don't let her go.

Josh-(Nods once with a smiles)

Quil-(Grabs the mic from Sam)As I was saying...

Sam-(Walks over to Angela Weber who was his date to the wedding and wraps his arms around her waist then looks to Leah)

Leah-(Mouths 'thank you' to him)

Sam-(Winks to her mouths back 'your welcome')

_**Important:**__**Soooo...What did you think? Sam and Leah are friends,Sam ended up with Angela, and Emily and Sue are in jail. Sam still doesn't know the babies are his but he might find out in the SEQUEL. Maybe...IDK. Should I write a sequel?It's up to you. If I ge at least 20 reveiws for my story 'Misunderstanding' then I will write one. Reveiw! :) BTW There may be an A/N to this story to explain more.**_


	16. AN

_**A/N: So I'm working on the plot for the sequel to 'Who Knew?'. But it's really up to you if you want me to post it. You're gonna have to R&R my story 'Misunderstanding'. I know it seems kinda unfair but it hasn't had the reveiws 'Who Knew?' had. Anyways back to the sequel. It's gonna be told in Sam's POV, it might change but mostly it's Sam. Like what he's doing what his life,how his relationship is going with Angela Weber and his friendship with Leah. Drama may come. Just tell me when to post and I'll post it. But it has to be a few days from now of a week.**_


End file.
